Current surfaces for vehicles, such as snowboards, have several disadvantages. Firstly, they are difficult to control and turn. Their flat and/or convex bottom make these boards controllable only with precision balance and use of substantial upper body strength. Even when known boards are handled by an expert, well-conditioned rider, they still may not maneuver with precision.
Known boards also lack speed. This is because their flat and convex bottoms have a substantial area which creates friction and drag.
Similarly, the water engaging surface of a hull for water vehicles is also not as efficient dynamically and from a stability viewpoint, as possible.
There is a need to provide an improved dynamic fluid engaging surface for use on snow, ice and water.